Kiss Me In The Morning
by Demon-Jinchuriki14
Summary: Bourton Slash Swearing It get's way too off topic but I still am pretty pleased with how it came out  Randy needs to tell Evan something but Media decides to throw a curve ball in there, will the help of a simple little school be enough for Randy?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing in this story except the guy named Derek and as always this is unBETA'd and only read over by myself, so please try to disregard any mistakes you come across **

* * *

><p>Evan woke up to the sound of rain bouncing off of his roof. 'Wonderful weather to have to do media in.' he thought to himself as he reached over to his bedside table and grabbed his glasses. He put them on, stretched and tried to sit up only to be thwarted as his waist got an intense grip on it as his still mostly asleep lover snaked his arms around him.<p>

"No, you are not allowed to leave until I am up, moving, and have had breakfast." A very groggy Randy Orton muttered as he pulled Evan back towards him.

"Randy, that's ridiculous, I have to go, I gotta meet up with Kofi and do media today." Evan replied as he attempted to untangle himself from his lover's grip. It was only 7:45am but Kofi and his first media appearance was at 8:15 and he promised Kofi that he would meet him at 7:55 at Kofi's hotel.

"Why can't they just make you do media when you aren't at home especially with me out on injury? Or why can't they schedule us together for media?" Randy complained as he finally let go of Evan.

"Because let's look at the facts. I have a championship title and a tag team push, you don't, you aren't my tag team partner, and you are supposed to be out on injury for a bit thanks to Cena's big brute of a boyfriend. You have to deal with it baby, I promise that I'll try to make it home in a reasonable time, seeing as I know how much spending time with Al means to you and I know that you gave up time with her to be with me, which makes no sense to me at all, but anyways, I'm going to try my hardest to be back as soon as I can." Evan rambled as he put on his nice suit and packed a bag with his wrestling gear and belt in case they had to do a photo shoot in their ring gear.

"Yeah about that. . . I'll explain later when you get back home." Randy said with a small smirk as he pulled on a pair of boxers and sweats.

"Good now that you have decided to stop bitching about my media day, I really need to go. Kofi's expecting me." Evan said as he walked over to Randy and stood on his tiptoes to kiss him.

"I'll see you later then I guess." Randy said. With that Evan walked out of the door to go face the media day. 

* * *

><p>Randy took this time to think about his relationship with Evan. They had only started dating about 9 months ago and the whole wwe locker room knew about their relationship after the first month of the being together. But that kind of happens when Kelly Kelly walks in on you making out viscously in what was supposed to be the locker room for all of the more high flying stars. She made up the excuse that she was looking for Justin, which Randy and Evan both knew was a lie. Justin always shared Wade's private locker room with Heath and Wade, it's just what they did and Justin was trying to hide more because he was trying to figure out how to break up with her. Kelly was just being a nosy bitch because later on the realized that they had been kinda loud. But it was almost easier for Randy that everyone knew that he had Evan, because then all of the creeps would keep away from him knowing that if they tried anything with Evan, Randy would be after them and it was never good to have a pissed off Randy Orton after you. The only downside was that his wife had over heard the conversations about it backstage when she was with him at a show. That had not ended well. At least she had decided that they would take joint on Alanna. Sam had taken the job of filling the divorce papers, she completely understood what Randy was feeling and doing and didn't have an issue with it, she just couldn't stand to be married and living with him anymore. Randy had yet to tell Evan this and he was a little cautious to tell him because he knew how much Evan loved Alanna. <p>

* * *

><p>Evan sighed as he rode in Kofi's rental car towards their first of many media appearances of the day. Evan didn't want to have to leave Randy this morning but he had to. He was curious about what Randy had to say to him, that seemed to have something to do with Alanna. That thought got Evan worried but he couldn't show it when facing the media, that would be a living hell, luckily all of his love marks from Randy were either unnoticeable or hidden. That would be hard to explain if it came up in a conversation.<p>

"Hey man, what's wrong, you seem worried and that isn't good heading into a media day." Kofi said hoping to make casual conversation.

"I'm just thinking, Kof, I'll be fine and I am fine." Evan replied as Kofi pulled their car into a spot at the place for the first stop of many on their media day. 

* * *

><p>Randy had fallen back asleep shortly after Evan had left seeing as the doctor had advised him that if he went anywhere to make sure to get a lot of rest. Randy was in the middle of a dream where Evan was talking to him, he loved the sound of Evan's voice. He was just getting to his favorite part of his dream when he was jolted out of his dream by a sound right on top of his face. He opened his eyes only to be met by the lit up screen on his cell. He closed his eyes again from the brightness as he started to fully wake up again. He vaguely heard the tones of the song <em>G.F.A<em> by Blood on the Dance Floor. He picked his phone up off of his face and sat up.

"Hello?" Randy asked a little irritated for being woken up from a good dream.

"Geez Ortz, snippy much?" The jolly laugh of John Cena replied over the phone.

"When I am woken up from a dream that was really good, yes, and when I'm already not in too great of a mood to talk anyways." Randy grumbled through the phone to Cena.

"Did someone wake up wrong or is he upset about something media related?" Cena asked.

"You always seem to know exactly what it is that's bothering me Cena, it's a bit creepy at times. But yeah media related." Randy replied with a chuckle.

"I've been your best friend for the past, what is it now 10 years? Anyways let me guess Evan had to go do media today while you are stuck at his place because of your 'injury'" Cena replied over the phone.

"Yeah, but don't go making it sound like my injury was faked, I really did get hurt thanks to your boyfriend, the big brute that he is. Anyways why'd ya call me Cena?" Randy said.

"Well, Vince had called me this morning, bright and early, and told me that seeing as he knows about every relationship in the business, I had to go do media today, seeing as Wade is out doing his own media related things." John started.

"And?"

"And he also told that seeing as Evan had media with Kofi today, that we were going to be doing media together so as to build up your return and my possible heel turn." Cena explained while trying to cheer up the bored sounding voice on the other end of the line.

"Why can't he just be an amazing boss and schedule better media days?" Randy complained, something that he felt he was doing a lot of today.

"Don't know man, but we have a plane to catch, so I'm almost at Evan's place to pick you up now. Vince said pack a light travel bag, you might have to stay a night." Cena heard a groan on the other end of the line.

"Alright, I'll see you in like 5 minutes when you get here." Randy said as he hung up and started throwing together his travel bag. He threw in his iPad, iPod, cell, a pair of jeans, and one of his T-shirts in a small bag and went to the bathroom to grab his stuff from there. He was just about done when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Randy yelled as he remembered that he had forgotten dress clothes and socks.

"Hurry up Ortz!" Cena yelled. "People might think you're a girl if you take any longer to pack a bag."

"Shut up Cena!" Randy yelled as he stuffed his smaller travel bag into his duffel bag that had his ring attire in it and slipped on his shoes. "It's not my fault that I don't want my normal clothes and dress clothes to touch, and that they have to have their separate bags and cannot touch my ring attire either." Randy said as he slung his duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Fine, but if you took any longer I would have been forced to call you a girl. Heck, even Zack can pack a bag faster then you can and he has a lot of stuff he takes with him almost everywhere he goes." Cena said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, anyways is it still raining out there?" Randy asked as they headed towards the door.

"Nah, it's clear you don't need a jacket."

"Alright, let's go." 

* * *

><p>"Oh for the love of! How many more of these do we have to do today?" Evan whined. They had already done three interviews and a pair of photo shoots and it wasn't even noon yet.<p>

"We have two more photo shoots and six more interviews. We have one more interview before lunch though." Kofi said with a small chuckle.

"UGH! Being a champion is hard work." Evan pouted.

"Yeah, but it's better then being a jobber by far. I love being in the high card, you never have a bored minute. You go from waking up to gym to food to small media session or more gym to the event that night or if it's a break day, you have media all day, normally it's not this hectic though." Kofi babbled as Evan looked out of the window. This day was going to be too long but at least Evan got to look forward to seeing Randy when he got home. 

* * *

><p>Randy boarded his plane with John, they were going from Florida to Connecticut. Stupid headquarters wanted to get in a few interviews and photo shoots in to be put up on . Then they were to head off to Michigan and meet up with some other superstars for a b.a. STAR thing at some place they have never heard of.<p>

"Stop looking so unsociable, it will scare off the kids that we will be seeing later." Cena said lightly punching Randy in the arm.

"I guess so." Randy said as he took out his iPod and waited for the flight to be over.

"Randy, don't forget to let Evan know that you might not be home tonight." Randy heard John tell him when they were about to take off. 

* * *

><p>"FOOD TIME!" Evan shouted as they got outside of their last media interview and photo shoot before lunch.<p>

"Excited much there, Ev?" Kofi said with a chuckle as he climbed in the rental and got ready to head towards the nearest subway.

"YESSSSS! I love food, especially when it's been a long day." Evan said as he bounced in his seat.

"Geez, Ev, if people didn't know you they might think that you were mental or something." Kofi said with a chuckle as they pulled into the subway parking lot and headed inside.

"Hi, how may I help you today?" A boy behind the counter said to Evan and Kofi as they walked up. The boy had medium long black hair with streaks of almost every color in it, a pair of goggles barely noticeable from under his hat, a set of snakebites, and had the typical subway employee shirt.

"Well," Evan took a second to read the nametag pinned to the front of the guy's shirt, "Derek, I would like a footlong black forest ham sub on Italian bread, please." Evan finished with a smile.

"What kind of cheese would you like?" The boy named Derek asked.

"Uh, American, please." Evan replied after a moment of thought.

"Okay, what kind of sub would you like sir?" Derek asked Kofi.

"Same as him, please." Kofi replied.

"Do either of you want your sub toasted?" Derek asked as he slid the subs down the counter.

"Nah, no thanks." Evan and Kofi replied. They were mildly surprised that they hadn't been recognized yet by anyone, but from the looks of it they were the only ones there besides the boy working the counter.

"Okay then, would you like anything else on your sub?" Derek asked both Kofi and Evan.

"Yeah, can I get cucumbers and ranch, please?" Evan asked as he kept an intent eye on his sub.

"Same for me, please." Kofi chimed in. He joined Evan on intently looking at his sub.

"Okay, is that all for you?" Derek asked as he places both of their subs in a bag.

"Um, I believe so, unless Ev wants a cookie." Kofi said as he got out his wallet to pay for their lunch.

"Whoa, Kofs I got this. My treat after bitching all morning and you putting up with it somehow." Evan replied as he shooed Kofi's wallet away and pulled out his own. "Anyways, yeah, that's all." Evan said to Derek.

"Okay, your total will be $10.60." Derek said with a small smile as he waited for Evan to get the proper amount of money out.

"Um, here's $11, keep the change." Evan said returning the young man's smile as he grabbed his and Kofi's subs and left to go find Kofi.

"That was the weirdest thing ever." Kofi said as Evan found him leaning on the rental.

"What was?" Evan asked as he joined him on leaning on the car.

"Well, first of all, we weren't recognized at all when we were in there. And second of all, I just got a call from Vince saying that the rest of our media day has been postponed and we are to finish it up in a couple days." Kofi said as he hopped back into the rental.

"Why did Vince cancel the rest of our media day?" Evan asked as he hopped into the rental as well.

"Well, he said that as soon as we were done with lunch that we are to head to the airport." Kofi said as they drove towards a nearby park to eat their lunch.

"For what?" Evan said as they got to the park and went to a table under a pavilion.

"Well, apparently there is this school someplace in Michigan that really needs the b. program and the support of all of it's famous to famousish people. So we have to go there and do some stuff, I think they might even have us be doing like some form of benefit event or something, I just remember the boss saying that we had to go to Michigan, to take our ring gear, and to be ready to talk to a bunch of kids." Kofi said as he ate his sub.

"Ah, did he say exactly all who would be there and how exactly we are getting there?" Evan asked as he ate his sub.

"No, he didn't specify who, but the private plane is picking up everyone seeing as we are all in Florida, it's just going to take us there." Kofi explained as he quickly finished his sub.

"Okay, well let's go then!" Evan said as he finished off his sub, threw his garbage in the can, and hopped back into the rental. 

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ortz, wake up, plane's about to land." Cena said shaking Randy a little bit.<p>

"Huh? Oh thanks Cena. What time is it?" Randy asked as he rubbed his eyes, yawned, and stretched.

"It's about 11:30 am, boss said he was going to give us lunch when we got there. And knowing our boss, it's going to be really good food that's also good for us." Cena said flashing his super man smile at his sleepy best friend.

"Good, I'm hungry and I can't do media on an empty stomach, I start acting like a real douche, but then again, you already know all this after dealing with me for a decade." Randy rambled as the plane landed in Stamford.

"Is food really the only thing you think about when you're away from Evan?" Cena asked with a chuckle as the headed towards the doors of the airport to the car the company had sent for them.

"Pretty much, food is just that important." Randy said as he shoved his bag into the back seat of the rental and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Speaking of Evan, have you told him yet?" Cena asked as he threw his bag in the back beside Randy's and hopped in the drivers seat.

"I was going to but he had to leave and I had planned on telling him tonight, but obviously I can't do that seeing as I will most likely not be there. So no, I have yet to tell him, and I don't completely know how I'm going to either, but I guess I'll find a way." Randy said as he looked out his window as they drove towards headquarters to do their media stuff and get food.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I own nothing in this story and as always this is unBETA'd and only read over by myself, so please try to disregard any mistakes you come across **

* * *

><p>"Oh fuck it! I forgot why I hated doing media for headquarters , but now I remember, we have to do the dumbest shit for them. At least the food they provided was pretty good." Randy grumbled as the headed towards the airport from their rental as they got ready to head towards their b. meeting assembly thing.<p>

"Yeah, you have a point, but at least we get to go hang out with some kids now so we can relax a little bit. . Well depending on their age group." Cena replied as they boarded their private plane that apparently half the company was already on.

"Geez, did this place request like the whole roster or something?" Randy asked as he took a window seat in the back.

"Well it seems like it, doesn't it?" Randy turned around from putting his bag in the overhead compartment to see the one person he didn't think he'd see until at least tomorrow.

"Evan! How are you even here? Did you not have media like all day today?" Randy said as Evan ran up to him and glomped him. Randy almost fell over onto an unsuspecting Justin Gabriel.

"Well Kofi and I got a call a little bit ago, right after we got our lunch, and were told that the rest of our media was postponed until further notice because we had to go do an urgent b. assembly, and here we are." Evan said as he finally let to of Randy. "Oh, and sorry about almost squishing you Justin." Evan said as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"It's all cool, bru, at least I didn't get completely squished, that would have been horrible. . . Especially to explain to Heath. " Justin said with a small chuckle as he took his seat.

"Yeah, Heath wouldn't be too happy if he were to find out his boyfriend got squished from Evan's excited glompness." Randy chuckled as he sat down in his seat in the back of the plane.

"Heath would have killed me." Evan said as he sat down beside Randy.

"Yes I would have." Heath said as he took his seat next to Justin. "I don't like having things be squished in general, and having Justin squished would just totally blow." Heath said with a chuckle over the seat seeing as they were sitting right in front of Randy and Evan.

"Yeah, Ortz, keep a better eye on your boy there, he could get either himself or somebody killed." Cena joked from nearer to the front of the plane.

"Yeah, shut up Cena and go back to making out with Wade, we all know that you're going to the whole plane ride anyways, so why not start now." Randy commented back with a chuckle. Evan was laughing so hard by now that he could barely breathe along with the rest of the plane.

"Shut it Orton!" The voice of Wade Barrett shouted back to them with what sounded like anger covering embarrassment mingling with his accent.

"Never!" Randy said sounding really childish. By now the whole plane except for Cena and Wade were laughing so hard that they were on the verge of tears.

"You just got told Wade." Justin added still laughing hysterically.

"You shut your mouth too, Gabriel!" Wade shouted back at them obviously getting flustered and embarrassed. Every laughed except Wade at that one.

"Hey, you gotta not sound so flustered, it gives your bluff away and I find it rather sexual and we don't need that to happen here, that is a thing for behind closed doors only." Cena said to Wade as he got some breath back from laughing.

"Fine, then tell them to stop antagonizing me." Wade said sounding like a child throwing a fit and pouting.

"Fine, if it will stop you from making me really horny in front of a bunch of kids." Cena mumbled to Wade before turning slightly around in his seat to address the rest of the plane. "Okay guys, that's enough making fun of Wade, much more and it will get too erotic for me and then I will be horny around a bunch of kids, which is the exact opposite of what needs to happen, so let's find someone else to pick on for a bit. Suggestions?" Cena said with a smirk entering his face.

"Not Heath for once!" Sheamus joked from somewhere in the middle of the plane.

"Aww! But why not? It's so much fun to crack jokes about Wendy though!" Cena protested.

"And why do you care Sheamus, I thought you didn't care about anyone but yourself?" Cody Rhodes butted in.

"Because, um, well, he's a ginger like me and I don't think you'd like to make fun of me on a bad day or behind my back, um. . ." Sheamus sputtered trying to find the right words to say while making obvious he was turning quite red. Everyone on the plane resumed laughing after staying quite to hear the first part of the small exchange between Cena and Sheamus with Cody's little comment.

"Ooo! Sheamus likes Heath!" Cody joked in a childish voice cause Sheamus to stand up and turn even redder, if that's possible. Heath turned rather red as well and Justin just stood up and jumped over Heath.

"Ooooh! Justin, you've got some competition." Miz said with his trademark smirk playing onto his face. Justin glared at him.

"Sheamus! You know that Heath is mine! Don't you dare lay a hand on him!" Justin shouted and tried to head towards him before Heath caught his arm.

"Justin, don't. It's nothing." Heath reassured him. Justin glared at Heath for a few before shrugging and deciding to just sit on his lap for a few to prove his point.

"Miz! That was completely unnecessary! I don't even like Heath like that! If anything he's more like that annoying little brother that I watch over." Sheamus yelled as he marched right up into Miz's face and bent over to stare him down.

"Yeah, so you're point is? There has gotta be someone you have your eye on, you are one of the only people who doesn't seem to have had a relationship since you started working for the WWE, so who is it?" Mis said staring Sheamus down with the most innocent yet cocky look he could muster.

"Well, um, I, uh, well, I'd prefer not to say." Sheamus said as he turned his head away from Miz and started to head back towards his seat.

"Look at how red Sheamus is turning! That means he's gotta like someone on this plane." A very random out burst from Zack Ryder burst through the plane. Everyone could clearly see Sheamus wince at his comment.

"How much you wanna bet me it's Miz?" Randy whispered to Evan as Evan leaned on his shoulder.

"I won't take that bet because you are most likely right." Evan whispered back as he snuggled into Randy's shoulder to take a nap.

"Sheamus! Tell me who it is! I really want to know now, seeing as Zack is right and the main reason why you won't say who it is, is because they are on this plane!" Miz protested as he got up to follow Sheamus and bug him about it.

"And if he doesn't want to say it that must mean that they are in a happy relationship and he doesn't want to ruin it!" Jack Swagger's booming accent and lisp sounded out from a corner of the plane.

"Or it means that Sheamus likes Miz but just can't get enough of his balls out of his purse to tell him." A very annoyed CM Punk sounded out from across the aisle from Randy and Evan. Everyone saw Sheamus turn beet red the moment and realized that Punk, and Randy, were right. Well everyone except Miz and the other loudmouth superstars. Miz was just intensely staring at Sheamus who was now standing in the middle of the plane glaring over Miz at Punk.

"Oh for the love of POPO! Just kiss him already, Sheamus!" Said a very irritated CM Punk once again after Sheamus shifted his glare from him and softened it as he stared at Miz. "All that sexual tension there is killing me. Just get it over with! We don't need random sexual tension and questions while we are talking to these kids." Punk ranted as he put on his headphones and turned on his iPod.

"What?" Miz asked totally confused. Sheamus thought about it for a moment, thanks to Punk there being an ass, it was out so he decided what he was going to do.

"Ah, Fuck it." Sheamus whispered under his breathe as he caught Miz's face and captured his lips in a small and simple kiss. Everyone clapped a little at this. Most of them had known that Sheamus liked Miz, so they felt happy that the big guy finally showed it.

"Thank you, now sit your dumb asses down and talk it out." Punk commanded while Miz and Sheamus where still kissing. Miz broke the kiss momentarily to turn around and give Punk a pair of middle fingers before turning back around and going back to kissing Sheamus.

"Damn it! Listen to me when I tell you to sit!" Punk commanded obviously not wanting to look at the little love fest going on in the aisle. At that Sheamus and Miz flinched and decided to listen and sit down. Just then the pilot came over the intercom.

"Please fasten your seat belts we will be landing in 5 minutes." the pilot said and everyone sat to make sure they were ready for landing.

"Which means stop sucking face!" Evan yelled playfully.

"Yeah! Cena! Wade! Sheamus! Miz! Cody! Ted! And whoever else! Let each other breathe for a bit!" Randy added.

"Ah, and this is why I love you." Evan said to him with a small smile.

"Is this the only reason why you love me?" Randy asked faking a hurt expression.

"No, silly, I love you for a lot of things, that just happens to be one of my favorites." Evan said as he playfully hit Randy in the arm. Randy just laughed and playfully punched him back.

"The plane has landed, please enjoy your time in Michigan." The pilot came over the intercom to say and everyone got up and started getting their small bags. Within 5 minutes everyone was building up at the door to be let out of the plane. No one really liked being on a plane any more the they had to after riding in them over and over again.

"Anybody know where the cars are so that some of us can just get through the checks and then leave?" Tyler Reks said sounding like he wanted to get this over with so he could go play his Xbox.

"Dude, we don't come to Michigan that often, we have no fucking clue where the cars are every time. It's not like Cali where we have memorized where every place has put the cars because we go there at least three times a year." An annoyed Edge who had been called to tag along said.

"Okay, geez I didn't know. I have only been with the business for a short amount of time." Tyler replied holding up his hands trying to look innocent.

"Well, dumb ass, it's a thing most people know. We only come to Michigan about twice a year. Once in the winter and once in about spring time. That's it and that's if we're lucky. We never get to see this place in the summer or fall, so we are lucky that we are getting called out here right about now." Christian replied getting annoyed with oblivious newbies in the business.

"Yeah, it's common knowledge. Heck I've only been in the business with the main roster for about 2 years and I know this. I've known since the first time we came to Michigan that we don't come often and to not ask stupid questions." Wade said with a know it all tone which got him a good slap from Cena, Randy, Evan, Heath, and Justin.

"Yeah, Heath and I know this too. God Tyler you're an idiot." Justin said as he shook his head and headed out of the plane.

"Some people now a days." Randy said and received a chuckle from Evan in response.

Some how they had made it through the airport without being stopped by ANYONE, well except the luggage checks. The airport was dead for people besides the staff and themselves. It was weird and had a lot of them worried.

"Hey, why are we the only people using the airport today?" Rey asked a guy as they went to go ask where the rentals were.

"Oh, we closed the airport to the public when we heard you guys were coming. This is normally a very busy airport but we care about you guys so we pissed off some people and told them to go use another airport, it's not like there aren't any somewhat close by." The guy behind the help desk said. "By the way, I'm Mike, how may I help you?"

"Well, we were wondering where our rental cars were, Mike." Edge said wanting to get the day over with as fast as possible.

"Ah, they are all lined up right out front, your names are on the car that is for you. The keys are in the cars. Enjoy your time in Michigan." Mike said as he waved them off.

"Thanks Mike." Rey said flashing a small smile at the guy behind the help desk and heading towards the front doors.

"Anybody else doubt that we have any foreign cars waiting for us?" Ricardo said as they walked towards the front doors as a group.

"Well, Mexican Fink, I would have to agree with you there, seeing as we just landed in Detroit and they are the home of like 4 major American car companies." Punk said with a sarcastic tone.

"Punk does have a point. We all probably have Fords, Dodges, Chevys, and maybe some Jeeps, nothing else then that." John said as he walked through the front doors out to the cars. Once they had all made it outside they saw that John was right. There were only Fords, Dodges, Chevys, and Jeeps waiting for them. The cars had been placed in alphabetical order by your name, with Del Rio being first and Zack Ryder being last.

"Geez, they did a lot of prep for us to be here." A shocked Heath Slater commented as he walked up to his 2013 custom Chevy Silverado.

"No joke, giving each of us a private car to drive with our own names on them." Evan said as he walked up to his custom 2013 Ford Boss 302 Mustang.

"Um, Evan are you sure you can handle all the power that a Boss 302 can put out?" Cena asked as he walked over to his own 2013 Boss 302.

"Am I the first to realize that all of these cars are customized for us?" Punk added in before Evan answered the question, as he stepped up to his 2013 Dodge charger.

"Yeah, you are Punk, go have a cookie for it." Sheamus said as he walked over to his own 2013 Mustang GT that was waiting for him. 'Of course they just had to make it white with bright red fading into it when they customized it.' Sheamus and a bunch of other people thought to themselves as they saw Sheamus' custom car.

"Don't tempt me Sheamo." Punk said as he climbed into his car and started it up.

"Well, where are we going exactly?" Randy asked awkwardly as he walked over to his own car and threw his bag in the back.

"Don't worry about it Orton! It's programmed into a gps that's in the car, if not just follow someone. I think it's going to be safest if we travel as a giant pack. Which means hop the fuck into your cars everyone." Punk yelled from inside his car sounding like a little kid.

"Okay, I say we let Punk, Cena, Justin, and myself lead because otherwise we will not be happy later on. Everyone else can file out behind us." Randy said as he hopped into his car and started it.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Cena said as he slid over his car's hood and hopped into his convertible's driver seat. He started the Boss 302 to find to his pleasure that it was a stick shift.

"Oh save us now. Cena's got a stick shift, Punk's acting like a five year old, and we know how Justin and Randy drive." Evan said as he hopped into his car. "Get ready guys, be prepared to actually drive." Evan said with a chuckle as he shut his door and started his car.

"Everyone good? If not too bad, we are leaving NOW!" Cena said as he shift his car into gear and took off. Punk wasn't far behind, even though he too was in a stick shift. Justin and Randy were in automatics but had a hard time catching up to Punk and Cena. Following right after them as best the could were Evan, Heath, Wade, Cody, and Ted. Everyone else just filed in behind them. They pulled out onto the surprisingly deserted highway and just ended up flooring it. Before Cena realized it, he was already pushing 90 mph. To his shock though, everyone was keeping up and no cops were chasing them telling them to stop.

"This is some weird traffic. I have decided Michigan is really really creeping me out." Randy's voiced drifted over the music playing on the radio.

"WHOA! These cars have open communication with each other?" The tripped out voice of Trent Barreta came over the radio.

"Apparently Trent. Now just concentrate everyone, I want to be there within the next hour, and we have a normally 2 and a half hour drive ahead of us." Cena said as he watched his gps for a moment.

"Luckily it's a pretty straight drive." Punk said as he took a look at his own gps.

"Unlike all of you!" Michael McGillicutty commented.

"Shut it! You don't even have a lover at all so I wouldn't talk much if I were you!" A pissed off Drew replied back.

"Everyone just shut the fuck up! And listen to the music being played over the damn radio. Damn." Kofi said to try to make it a little less bitchy of a car ride. The first song that played over the radio once everyone shut up was 'I swear this time I mean it' by Mayday Parade. Most people decided to turn off the car to car radio once the bitching started happening so they could get away with singing along to any song they knew that came along. Randy happened to know this song by heart and was one of the people that turned off the communications, so he just sang along with the song. 

* * *

><p>Soon enough everyone was getting used to the high speed of their driving, lead by Cena, and just relaxed and listened to their radio. The song the played next was 'Fivetens in Harlem' by Stereo Skyline and Evan ended up singing along. The car ride was going rather fast, they had only been off the plane 30 minutes and were already an hour and a half away from the airport, only about a typical hours drive left. As they drove the songs 'Blackout' by Breathe Carolina, 'Shake and Shout' by Stereo Skyline, 'Bang Bang' by 3OH!3, 'Up against the wall' by Boys Like Girls, 'I'm not dead yet' by For All Those Sleeping, 'Freaxxx' by brokeNCYDE, 'Streets of Gold' by 3OH!3, 'Scream for my ice cream' by Blood On The Dance Floor, 'Your Guardian Angel' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, 'I have a black belt in awesome' by The Monster Goes Rawrr, 'Learning to fall' by Boys Like Girls, 'Everything's An Illusion' by Mayday Parade, 'Promise' by Close To Home, 'Angel With A Shotgun' by The Cab, 'Lollipop Luxury' by Jeffree Star, and 'Kiss Me in The Morning' by Stereo Skyline. Seeing as they started to slow down as they got off of the freeway and out into what seemed like the middle of nowhere they heard a lot more songs then they would have if they hadn't slowed down.<p>

"Um, guys, where exactly in the hell do they think they are sending us?" Evan said over the radio seeing as everyone ended up turning it back on about five minutes ago.

"Apparently the middle of damn nowhere." Punk said as he looked around at the surroundings. All that he saw was trees, farmland, a few farms, and a lot of cows.

"As long as no one is randomly afraid of country people, or cows, we should be fine." Trent joked.

"How much farther is it until we get there?" Heath whined.

"You have gps in your truck you idiot!" Justin yelled at him.

"We should be entering our destination town any second now." John said as he passed the town sign.

"Welcome to Marlette, the heart of the thumb. What the hell kind of slogan is that?" Punk asked as he read the sign and passed it.

"It's gotta be a Michigan people thing." Evan said as they slowed down to the speed limit.

"Okay, the gps says to go to the second stoplight and turn right. Our destination will be on our right. We are headed to the Marlette Jr./Sr.. High school." John read to let everyone know.

"We are going to take the back half of the parking lot. Remember to lock your cars." Punk said as they made their first turn.

"Don't trust these kids at all, we don't know them, keep your keys in your deepest pocket, iPods as well, and anything else of value should not leave your side. We cannot be too safe with a group of kids from a small ass town." Edge said as they started to pull into the parking lot of Marlette High.

"Take your gear with you." Randy said as everyone started to get out of their cars.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I own nothing in this story and as always this is unBETA'd and only read over by myself, so please try to disregard any mistakes you come across**

**By this time I had started to get really off track but I made there be a major guest appearance in this part**

* * *

><p>"Um, teacher? Why did a whole bunch of really nice custom cars pull into the parking lot, and at 8:30am nonetheless?" A student in a classroom with a view of the parking lot said as most of the WWE pulled into the parking lot.<p>

"What do the cars look like?" A girl said getting really wide eyed.

"Well, the one I can clearly see from here looks like it says something about great white and is a mustang, looks like a brand new mustang too." The kid who had seen the cars pull in said.

"LET ME SEE! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY MARISSA!" The girl shouted wide eyed as she flew to the window to look.

"Geez, Becky calm down. Do you know anything about this?" The teacher asked as the girl named Becky pushed everyone put of the way.

"Not quite, Mr. Varey, but I believe I know who it is that just pulled up to our school from the description that Marissa gave me of the car." Becky said as she looked out the window to see the people start to step out of their cars.

"Really? Then who is it?" Mr. Varey asked.

"Well, it appears that a good 95% of the whole WWE just stepped out of a separate cars, that have all been customized for them, and are all from the major car types, ya know Ford, Dodge, Chevy, and Jeeps, and are all 2013s." Becky rambled as she turned around with a really hyper look on her face.

"You sure know a lot there." Mr. Varey said raising an eyebrow at the little freshman.

"Can I go open the door for them and show them around, PLEASE, Mr. Varey?" Becky said with really wide puppy dog eyes.

"Go, you probably know more about them than almost anyone in this whole school." Mr. Varey said with a wave of his hand. With that the girl named Becky raced out of her North Computer lab and made the fastest stop at her locker ever. She grabbed out her iPod and raced to doors only a few steps away from locker and her first hour classroom. She took a few seconds to regain her composure and to fix her CM Punk shirt that she wore that day. She jumped a little bit when there was a knock at the door right behind her. She opened the door and tried to not jump the people who were standing there.

"Hello, and welcome to Marlette High School." Becky said with the greatest attempt to keep her composure.

"Hello, we were told to come here, for some form of b. assembly, can you take us the person in charge?" Cena said.

"Yeah, follow me please." Becky said still trying to hold her composure as she ushered the insane amount of WWE superstars into her high school.

"Thank you. . . ." Evan started to say until he realized they didn't know their guides name.

"Becky, my name's Becky." Becky said she lead everyone down to the end of the hall to go towards the principal's office.

"Well, Becky, first of all, it's nice to meet you. And second of all, Thank you for showing us around." Justin said as they walked passed the gym on their left and the band room on their right.

"You are very welcome guys." Becky said trying really hard to not either pass out or scream like a fan girl.

"So what grade are you in Becky?" Wade asked trying to make small talk to pass the time even though it was not that long of a walk to the office.

"I'm a freshman." Becky said as she opened up the door to the office.

"Okay, will we be seeing you later on today?" Punk said as he smirked at her seeing as she was wearing a Punk shirt.

"Most likely depends on what my principal says. Now quickly everybody file in." Becky said as she held the door open for all 40 superstars.

"This is a rather small office." Wade said under his breath to Zeke.

"Um, Becky, what exactly are all these people doing here?" A women behind a counter said first with a look of utter confusion.

"Yes, Miss Taylor, who are these people and what is their purpose for being here?" A lady who sat behind a desk farther back in the room said.

"Well, Mrs. Bishop and Mrs. McGinnis, these guys said that they were here to do an assembly, so I brought them here to discuss it with Mr. Wood." Becky explained while she looked at the floor.

"Everything she said is true. She came and let us in, and we asked her to bring us here." Evan said as he came and put a hand on Becky's shoulder to reassure her.

"And if you please, we would like to borrow her for the day if we are staying here for a little while." Punk said with a serious but nice expression.

"Lead the way then Becky. Mr. Wood is in his office right now. Note of advice you might want to take some seats at the meeting table, it will be much easier." The secretary who sat behind the counter said to Becky.

"Thanks." Becky said and gestured for the guys to follow her. She lead them across the office to a door labeled Mr. Wood. She knocked on the door to get his attention real quick.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The principal said before he looked up. Everyone took this time to look at the principal of this small high school. He looked barely older then the students themselves and looked as if he could go from best friend to douche bag in less then three seconds.

"Um, Mr. Wood?" Becky said still sounding rather shy and nervous.

"Huh? Whoa, um hello there, who are you guys, and why are you here exactly?" Mr. Wood asked as he looked up saw the 40 men standing in his office.

"Hello, Mr. Wood, I'm John Cena. We were called here to have a b. assembly today." Cena introduced himself and extended his hand form Mr. Wood to shake.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Cena. But I do not remember making any arrangements for a b. program. What exactly is the b. program?" Mr. Wood said as he shook Cena's hand.

"The b. program is an anti bullying program that teaches people to show tolerance and respect. Hence the word star because show tolerance and respect make the word star out of their letters." Randy explained as he extended his own hand to shake Mr. Wood's. "I'm Randy Orton, by the way."

"Well, it's nice to meet you too. Well I can pull off an assembly in the afternoon hours, about how long do you need to give this kind of thing?" Mr. Wood asked looking a little worried.

"All day, this is an important thing to be addressed." Evan said promptly, sending a reassuring smile in Becky's direction.

"Okay, look the fastest we can get everyone to the gym is at the end of first hour, which is in about twenty minutes, so how about you all get ready and I'll take care of getting the announcement out that everyone is to head to the gym after first hour, okay? Oh! Becky, can you show them around please?" Mr. Wood said as he sat down behind his desk once again.

"I can do that." Becky said as she turned and walked out of the office.

"That Principal is really weird." Justin whispered to Heath as everyone files out of the office.

"Okay, everyone, follow me." Becky said as she opened the door of the office.

"We're coming." Half of them shouted back as they made their way out into the hall.

"Okay, so this is going down in the gym. You all have loud voices right? Because I don't think that you are going to be getting mics." Becky said as she waited for everyone to make their way out.

"Yeah. If not there is an easy way to get everyone quiet." Randy said with a devious smirk.

"I do not like that smirk at all Randy." Becky said as serious as she could muster. She laughed a small bit then added, "Come on, the gym's right down here."

"So, how exactly does your principal not know that we were scheduled to be here?" Justin asked as they started to file into the gym.

"You guys want to know a secret?" Becky said as she entered the gym behind all 40 of them.

"He's an idiot? He's a retard? He's really stupid?" Randy guessed as he looked around the gym.

"Yeah." Becky said kind of awkwardly.

"What the hell is with this gym? It seems like a fucking shrine." Jericho said looking around with disgust.

"Thank you for agreeing with me! I've been thinking that since they said that they were going to be doing a bunch of stuff in memory of Kyle." Becky said with a sigh of relief that she was not the only one who thought that the gym looked like a shrine.

"How did this Kyle kid pass away anyways?" Alex Riley asked.

"Car crash, while texting. And it's said he was texting his own mother, hence the reason for all of these things." Becky explained.

"That's sad then." Alberto said.

"I guess I can't complain much though, if Kyle hadn't of passed away only about a month before my brother, he wouldn't have gotten anything that he did." Becky said sorrow entering her voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about you brother. If you don't mind me asking, how did he passed away?" Evan said sounding completely innocent.

"The shortest way to say it is that he passed away of an undetermined cancer, even though they had been treating him for testicular at first. What my family didn't even get told is that they kept changing his diagnoses every week when he went to go get his chemotherapy. At the end there the last place we went to told us that it was an undetermined lymphoma cancer." Becky explained as she looked down at the floor.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Evan said as he went over to hug the obviously grieving 14 year old.

"Do you miss him a lot?" Wade asked as he walked over to Becky and waited his turn to give her a hug.

"Yeah, I do." Becky said a little teary eyed as she finished her hug with Evan and moved onto Wade. "Okay guys, this is going to work a lot faster if it just becomes a group hug, so just get over here everyone." She added with a chuckle.

Once they were done hugging Becky checked the time. It was 9:05am. The announcement that everyone was to go to the gym right after first hour came over the intercom.

"Take him long enough to make that announcement?" Drew said unimpressed.

"Everything takes a while at my school. Anyways are all of you dressed properly?" Becky said.

"What would dress properly consist of?" Mason asked.

"Preferably a suit. But I will handle an official gear shirt though and some jeans." Becky said as she looked around.

"Well, I think that the few who aren't in suit now have one in their bag." Miz said as he adjusted his tie.

"Good, the guys locker room is right there. Or if you can change fast, change in here for all I care." Becky said as she turned to look at the stands that weren't pulled out.

"We'll take care of that." Zeke and Show said as they walked over to the bleachers and started to pull them out.

"Thanks guys!" Becky shouted.

"So what time will everyone be filing in here?" Sheamus asked as he fixed his suit vest.

"In about 10 minutes, the bell rings to get us out of class at 9:24." Becky explained.

"Okay. Just note that this whole assembly is going to be pulled out of my ass. I don't have any plans and I don't think anyone else does either." Cena said as he watched Zeke and Show finish pulling out the bleachers.

"You guys are good for something besides being giant then." Daniel commented only to get punch by Zeke, Show, and Punk.

"Guys, be calm and civil." Becky said as the bell started to ring.

"Fine. What do you want us to do?" Cena asked over the sound of the bell.

"Um go into the locker room until I give a form of signal for you guys to come out. . . It may be the throwing of something into the locker room, such as my shoe, but there will be a sign." Becky said as she shooed everyone into the guys locker room.

"Okay, run everyone!" Santino said as he half ran half power walked over to the door.

"You know, that girl seems like she could be a good help to a lot of us." Triple H said randomly as he jogged to the door but made sure he was up front of everyone else in their line up.

"Hey Mr. Wood do we have a mic we can use?" Becky asked as he walked in the gym.

"Yeah, it's right here. Now are you going to take the responsibility to announce these guys as they come out? And are you going to announce them as a group, or individually?" Mr. Wood asked her as he handed her the mic.

"I was planning on winging it." Becky said in all honesty as she hopped over to the center of the gym floor and sat down Indian style. She took a deep breathe as everyone started filing into the gym and taking seats in the stands.

"Hello, Welcome to the b. assembly. Before I bring out our guests I would like to thank Mr. Wood for allowing this assembly to happen." Becky said as she removed her flip flop and stood up.

"Okay our guests today are all very special and have taken time out of their busy schedules to be here. First up we have-" Becky chucked her shoes into the guys locker room. "Paul Levesque, betterly known as Triple H." She finished as Triple H came out of the locker room and handed her back her shoe.

"You know that hit Dolph in the head right?" Triple H told her as he walked past her. She chuckled to herself before going on.

"Next we have John Cena. I think a few of you may know him." Becky said as John walked out putting a hand up in greeting.

"Then we have Randy Orton." Becky introduced as Randy walked out.

"Matt Korklan, more commonly known as Evan Bourne. Who also happens to be the US champ." Becky said as Evan walked out and gave her a small death glare before he put on his cute smile.

"Stu Bennett, better known as Wade Barrett. Who is from England, so if you don't understand some of the things he says, that's why." Becky said with a grin as she was enjoying introducing everyone, and using their real names.

"Adam Copeland, aka Edge."

"Jay Reso, aka Christian."

"Alberto Del Rio."

"Alex Riley."

"Chris Jericho, who you may know from dancing with the stars or his band Fozzy." Becky said as she sat down in the center of the gym once again.

"The WWE champion Phil Brooks, aka CM Punk."

"Nick Nemeth, aka Dolph Ziggler." Becky said as she got a fake coughing fit and said Mr. Ziggles.

"Jack Swagger, the former US champion."

"Kofi Kingston."

"Mason Ryan, who is from Wales!" Becky said sounding rather excited.

"Michael McGillicutty, or as I like to call him, Mikey Mac."

"Mike Mizanin, aka The Miz."

"Rey Mysterio."

"Probably one of the funniest guys in the business, Ron Killings, aka R-Truth."

"Santino Marella, the Italian master of the Cobra and host of foreign exchange on YouTube."

"Tyler Reks, the only guy on the whole show who has dreads."

"The leader of the Ryder Revolution, Zack Ryder. Who is also the Internet Champion." Becky said taking a deep breath. That was only the RAW guys, now onto the Smackdown boys.

"The World's Largest Athlete and master of the WMD, Paul Wight, Jr. Aka Big Show."

"One of the four guys that is actually from Mexico that is here, Camacho." Becky said as she got up and stretched a bit.

"One of the other Mexicans here, who is known to a lot of people as Mexican Fink, Ricardo Rodriguez."

"The Intercontinental Champion, who has been champ for almost a year now, Cody Rhodes." Cody came out with his brilliant grin on his face. Becky realized that he actually had his nose stud in as he turned his head to join the group.

"Bryan Danielson, aka Daniel Bryan, the WWE's resident Vegan."

"Drew McIntrye, whose Scottish." Becky said feeling the need to mention nationalities of some people.

"Ezekiel Jackson, the personification of domination from South America."

"The One Man Southern Rock band, Heath Slater."

"The Tag Team Champions, Jimmy and Jey Uso. Who have Samoan in them embrace it in their entrance."

"Johnny Curtis, certified Weird guy in the WWE."

"Stephen Farrelly, aka Sheamus, the palest guy in the whole WWE and the only true Irish guy in the business."

"The leader of the DiBiase Posse, and third generation wrestler, who is to be a dad very soon, Ted DiBiase Jr."

"The guy who once lay on a pair of escalators and spun around in circles, Trent Barreta."

"The last graduate of the famed Hart Dungeon, Tyson Kidd."

"The only Japanese guy in the whole business, Yoshi Tatsu."

"And last but not least. The World Heavyweight Champion, born and raised in South Africa. He's a second generation wrestler and used to be a model, with many contests under his belt. He is Paul Lloyd Jr., Aka Justin Gabriel. Or as I still like to call him PJ Black." Becky said as she watched Justin walk out with his belt over his shoulder.

"I'll now let Triple H take over the assembly." Becky said as she handed the mic over to Triple H and went to go stand by all the teachers. 

* * *

><p>About thirty minutes into the assembly, a bunch of kids started getting rowdy, and in a small town, when some kids get loud, EVERYONE follows.<p>

"HEY! Quiet down!" Triple H and a few of the teachers tried shouting. It was a failed attempt so Randy got a good idea to get all of their attentions.

"Becky! Come here real quick!" Randy shouted at her and motioned for her to come over to him.

"Yeah, Ortz, whatcha need?" Becky said as she bounced over to him.

"Look, I have a plan to get these guys to shut up and repay attention, but it's going to be frowned upon by the teachers. Can you get them out of here real quick?" Randy said with the same devious smirk he had earlier.

"Yeah, I'll tell them you asked them too. And that you could give all of them major injuries if they don't." Becky said as she went and shooed all of the teachers out of the gym.

"Okay let's shut these guys up." Randy said mostly to himself but knew that Cena, who was close by head him and knew what he was planning. They both looked at each other and then scanned around and connected stares with Heath, Sheamus, Dolph, Alberto, and Edge. Right then they made the perfect plan up.

"One-" Cena and Orton started to say hoping that the other would catch on.

"Two-" Heath and Sheamus continued as they set their sights on their unsuspecting targets.

"Three!" Dolph, Berto, and Edge all finished. All at once they all pounced. Randy pounced on Evan, John on Wade, Heath on Justin, Sheamus on Miz, Dolph on Zack, Alberto on Alex, and Edge on Christian. Before anyone but the seven who had planned it realized what was going on, there were fourteen in shape hot men on the floor making out.

"EWW! HOMOS! GAY! FAGGOTS!" were just some of the cat calls being heard from the stands. The seven committees knew that those were going to be reactions. They however did get quite a shock that caused some of the guys that were just watching almost fall over dead.

"That's all we get? Come on, shed some clothes. WE WANT HARDCORE SLASHY LOVE TO BE MADE ON OUR GYM FLOOR!" A pair of voice shouted. One voice belonged to Becky and the other belonged to a blond haired girl who sat about half way up the stands. Randy stopped mouth raping Evan for a second to look over at John who had done the same. They connected a gaze and shrugged.

"Huh?" Evan managed to get out before he was being kissed again by Randy. He wasn't going to complain too much, because he loved being with Randy when Randy's on one of his moods, just not when it was in front of a whole school of high schoolers. Evan was so lost in thought that he barely notices that his tie was now off and his shirt was unbuttoned. He got a glance in and saw that the rest of them on the floor were in similar situations. 'Wonderful, my boyfriend is basically going to pull what Edge did back I like 06 with Lita, except this time it's in front of a school of teenagers and there are no blankets or sheets to cover up private parts. This isn't good at all.' Evan thought to himself as he gave into Randy like always.

"Good job, guys. You managed to get them to shut up and repay attention, now will you please stop and save that for when you are not in public?" Triple H said as he rolled his eyes.

"On it boss." Randy said as he got up and helped Evan up as well. "You okay?" He whispered in Evan's ear as he went to go grab his missing tie.

"I'm good I think, I'm pretty sure all my ribs are where they should be." Evan joked as he turned and buttoned his shirt up not realizing that he had turned towards the students until he heard the whistles and cat calls.

"Bourne! Keep your clothes on!" Cody joked.

"At least I'm not wearing the 7-karat diamond nose stud my boyfriend bought me like someone else I know." Evan replied satisfied.

"BURN!" The whole gym chorused and made Cody turn bright red.

"At least my boyfriend actually gives me diamonds." Cody said trying to one up Evan.

"The only diamond I will ever want from him is the one mounted in a ring that will mean everything to me and will cause me to break down and cry like a teenage girl." Evan said obviously getting the upper hand again.

"Cody, just quit now, Evan is way to far ahead for you to try to caught up." Ted noted, trying to keep his boyfriend from looking like a complete idiot in front of very judgmental high schoolers.

"Guys? Can we get back to what we came here to do? And not have this whole sexual tension shit that I could have sworn I said that I didn't want to have here." Punk said as he sat down Indian style in the middle of the gym and got ready to tell his own story about his childhood. 

* * *

><p>The assembly went pretty smoothly after that and they were doing more of just talking for the last hour and a half of the school day. They had it really easy there really weren't any interruptions.<p>

Until some kids thought that they were bad asses and decided to pick on a kid right in front of everyone.

"Hey! You up there! Yeah pale guy who is like a blond Sheamo here!" Punk said getting the kids' attention.

"What did we just preach to you?" Randy said his voice sounding extremely menacing.

"That bullying is wrong." The boy said as he started to make his way down the bleachers with his lackey not far behind him.

"So why were you just picking on that kid?" Sheamus said staring down the kid.

"Because I want to pick a fight." The boy said.

"Then pick a fight with one of us, and try to win." Wade said as he brought his hands up to crack his knuckles.

"Fine, I'll fight one of you and kick your ass." The cocky boy said.

"Humph, we'll see about that kid, take your pick, there are forty of us to choose from." A-Ry said as he got ready to go too, in case the kid picked him.

"I choose you." The boy said as he pointed to Mikey Mac.

"You sure about that boy?" McGillicutty said as he moved forward and removed his suit jacket. "I played baseball in high school and I have wrestled almost my entire life."

"I'm sure. I can take you." The boy said arrogantly.

"What even is your name, kid?" Wade asked knowing the kind of trouble this kid was about to get himself into.

"Evan. I'm on the wrestling team here and can beat you all, easily." The boy named Evan said overly cocky.

"Fine, fight fair, and we'll hold a mini tournament. Hell, we'll make a show out of it. Someone get us a ring here and a speaker system with all of our themes and such." Jericho said wanting a piece of the little cocky kid.

"We'll even challenge your friend there too." Johnny said.

"Fine, I choose to fight you then." The other boy said as he pointed to Jack.

"Hah, bring it. Becky neglected to mention that I am a two time All American. Hence the reason why I have them announce me as the All American American." Jack said as he stripped off his jacket.

"WHOA! Guys, let's get all set up before we start through punches." Becky said as she came in between the two groups.

"I am the only announcer here and I am not being announcer all night." Ricardo said in protest as he went to hid behind Alberto.

"Fine, I'll do the announcing for the night." Becky said as a girl came down and stood next to her. "And Amanda will help." Becky gestured to the girl who came down and stood next to her. "Okay? Let's go to work, we got a show to put on in a few hours."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup that's right, I threw myself in this story, I though it would spice it up a bit and such, Ya know? so yeah Reviews are greatly appreciated **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I own nothing in this story and as always this is unBETA'd and only read over by myself, so please try to disregard any mistakes you come across**

* * *

><p>Within two and a half hours the news had gotten around and they had a whole ring set up done without any of the official stuff. They had set it up so that there was a pair of tables for commentary, which was being run by Becky, Amanda, and their friend Ricky, and a sort of barricade to keep the people somewhat away from the wrestlers. They even had gotten it set up so that from Becky's iPod, she could control the music and such that would blast through the speakers. People were starting to arrive to watch and were paying at the door to get in.<p>

"Hello, and welcome to the b. benefit, well more like challenge, WWE event. Thank you for coming and supporting these causes. I'm Becky and I'm going to be your announcer and commentator for the night. I have working along side me, my good friends Amanda and Ricky. Now, before we start off with any matches, I would like all of you to first take a look at the pamphlet you were given upon arrival. This has the name of everyone who is currently here tonight, once we get our first two matches over with it is going to be up to you guys on what happens next. Get thinking now." Becky said as she stood in the middle of the ring. The spotlight from up top shone down properly as they got the last few adjusts ready before starting the first match.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, the challenger, home town boy, Evan." Becky said as some song the kid had chose to be his theme played and he made his way into the ring. Michael McGillicutty's music hit and Evan slid out of the ring as fast as he possibly could.

"And the WWE guy who he challenged, Michael McGillicutty." Becky said as she walked out of the ring to take her seat on commentary. Mikey Mac made it to the ring and waited for the starting bell. Ricky, who was also on bell duty, rang the bell to signal the begin of the match.

The match was rather quick, Mikey wore the kid down fast and hit the McGillicutter before the kid got more then five moves on him. But then again that is what happens when Mikey Mac is fast and a professional, against a kid who is just a high school kid who has a really big head.

"Learn your lesson yet, kid?" McGillicutty said grabbing a mic. The only response he got was the kid shaking his head as he rolled out of the ring.

"Thanks, Mikey Mac, now will you please let us get onto our next match?" Becky said as she stood up to go get ready to introduce everyone else. McGillicutty got out of the ring as Becky was sliding in.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first the challenger, home town boy, Jared." Becky said as Amanda played the song that Jared had chosen for his entrance.

"And the actual WWE superstar, the all American American, Jack Swagger." Becky said as she smirked and walked out of the ring. Jack made his typical entrance with his push ups and such. Once he was actually in the ring Amanda rung the bell to start the match.

"These guys were pretty stupid to challenge pros." Amanda said during the match.

"Yeah, did you say that you made Jared cry a few times, Ricky?" Becky asked him.

"Yeah, and I beat him a lot too. He stands no chance here." Ricky said.

The match went rather fast, Jack played with the kid a bit and grappled and pulled out his moves from his high school wrestling career before starting his major moves. Basically once he threw Jared at the corner it was over, but Jack was having too much fun and decided to hit the Swagger Bomb anyways.

"And here's your winner, Jack Swagger!" Becky said as she went up into the ring to get the details on the next match.

"So we decided that we were going to choose the next couple of matches by a random name selector. Amanda, will you do the honors." Becky said as she turned to Amanda as she hit the roulette for the name.

"We have Zack Ryder for the first competitor." Amanda said.

"Okay, how about we make this a tag match." Becky said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Next is Camacho." Ricky said.

"Okay so they are the team leaders, give me some more names." Becky said.

"Triple H." Amanda read.

"Added to Zack's team." Becky added.

"Drew McIntyre." Ricky read.

"On Camacho's side. Give me a couple more. Eight man tag is what I'm feeling." Becky said.

"Johnny Curtis." Amanda said.

"Tyson Kidd." Ricky exclaimed.

"Punk." Manda read off.

"And finally, Chris Jericho." Ricky said.

"Okay so we've got our teams." Becky said as she turned around towards the curtain and got ready to be announced girl.

"The following match is an eight man tag team match introducing first, Zack Ryder." Becky said as 'Radio' blasted through the gym. Zack walked to the ring and waited for the rest of his team.

"Triple H." Becky said as she tried not to jump at the suddenness of his theme.

"Johnny Curtis." Becky said calming down as Johnny's weird self came down to the ring.

"And WWE Champion, CM Punk." Becky said with a smirk as 'Cult of Personality' roared throughout the small gym.

"IT'S CLOBBERING TIME!" was audible even over his music as Punk went through with his typical entrance.

"And introducing their opponents, first off, Camacho." Becky said as she watched Camacho come down to the ring.

"Drew McIntrye." Becky said as 'Broken Dreams' played.

"Tyson Kidd." Becky said as she looked at the Canadian. She was really glad that had decided to grow actual hair.

"And Chris Jeritroll, I mean Jericho." Becky said as the lights in the gym went off momentarily and Jericho turned on his jacket.

"Turn off your stupid Lite Brite Jacket and get down here and fight like a man." Punk said right before Jericho's music started.

Amanda, Ricky and Becky laughed as Amanda rang the bell and the match started. It took about fifteen minutes with some nice tagging done, but Zack's team came out with the win. 

* * *

><p>The benefit event was over and Evan had done basically nothing, he had a match, but it was just against Miz, and they flowed well enough that he just had fun with it. Randy was very much in the same situation, he had faced Sheamus, and they just flowed as well.<p>

"Thanks for the show guys." Becky said as they were saying their good byes.

"No problem. It was fun and it was great getting to meet you." Evan said as they were walking out to the parking lot.

"And thanks for the pictures too guys, they mean a lot to me." Becky said as she accompanied them.

"Now, we have to ask. Where is the closet hotel?" Wade asked as he put his bag in the back of his car.

"Hm, there are some in Imlay City, which you came through to get here. Some in Lapeer, but that's a new and strange place to you. Um, Hm, I say you guys just come to my house, we have a tent and some sleeping bags and air mattresses and if needed I do have a bit of spare room in my house in general." Becky said.

"Okay, can you lead us to your house then?" Cena said as he leaned onto his car.

"Yeah, I'll go get my car and parents and I'll show you guys. Follow the blue grey Chevy Silverado with chrome fender flares if I don't come back." Becky said as she skipped off towards the school.

"That was nice of her to offer." Dolph said as he got into his car.

"I'm giving her a job, and that's final, we need someone like her to do stuff like commentary and announcing and maybe have her become a diva eventually." Triple H said as he got into his car.

"Evan. We need to talk once we get some alone time." Randy said as he let go of him and walked over to his car.

"Okay, Randy." Evan said as he hopped into his car and started it. Everyone sat waiting for a few before the Blue grey Silverado drove into sit.

"Let's go boys." Cena said as he followed after the truck.

"You know Hunter, your idea to sign this girl may be one of your best ever." Punk said as they drove.

"Yeah, I will have to make sure that we get her GED while she's working for us though." Triple H said as they pulled onto a road they had passed on their way in.

"Seems like a nice place from the scenery." Cody said as he looked around while they drove towards Becky's house.

"She lives in the middle of a field?" Trent said as they pulled onto her road.

"Apparently, and I believe I see a swimming pool in the back too, everyone got their trunks? We are staying for a day or too if it's cool with Becky and her parents." Punk said as they pulled into Becky's driveway.

"So what do you guys think?" Becky said as she directed the guys to the orchard to park.

"You live in the middle of nowhere and have a swimming pool. Your house is pretty sweet." Heath said as he climbed down from his truck.

"Thanks. So we have a lot of floor room and a pair of beds open, both are full size. The couches are both open as well. And there are two bathrooms so you're going to have to share, and the door to the one upstairs does not like to shut so just note that." Becky said as she lead the way to her back door.

"So basically who gets the beds, who gets couches, who gets floors?" Sheamus said.

"I say that people who can share and not cause trouble should get the beds and couches, I might even be able to find some air mattresses if I look real quick. So basically the untrustworthy people will take the floor." Becky said as they all made their way to her. "Oh and by the way, no sex on my floors." Becky said more to people like Justin and Heath.

"Dang it! And I was hoping to take Wade in a brand new place." John joked.

"Good one, Cena. Anyways, welcome to my home." Becky said as she opened her back door to her house.

"Nice big house." Triple H noted.

"Evan, I need to talk to you in private." Randy whispered in his ear as they walked into Becky's house.

"Okay, we'll go for a walk and then we can talk." Evan whispered back as they got a mini tour of Becky's house.

Within twenty minutes sleeping arrangements were set. Randy and Evan would be getting the spare bedroom's bed. John and Wade would share the floor of the spare room. Justin and Heath get Becky's bed, while Becky takes her brothers bed. Everyone else gets floors.

"So, Randy what did you want to talk about?" Evan said as they walked down the dirt road hand in hand.

"Well, remember what you said when you had gone up on your media day, about my Alanna time being more important then my you time?" Randy started as they continued walking.

"Yeah, what about it? Is something wrong with Al?" Evan said getting a little worried.

"No Al's fine, or at least last thing I knew she was. What I was wanting to say is that the reason why I'm not home spending time with Lanna is because, well how to put this easiest? Um." Randy said as he stared at the ground.

"Spit it out Randy, you are killing me here not knowing." Evan said as he made them stop walking.

"Well, Sam and I are getting divorced and-" Randy started before Evan yanked on his face and made Randy look at him.

"What? Why are you getting divorced?" Evan said as he kept Randy looking at him.

"Because of all the loud mouths back stage she heard about us and decided that she wanted a divorce, and blah blah blah." Randy said trying to avoid Evan's gaze.

"And what about Al?" Evan said persisting and still holding Randy's head so that he could attempt to get eye contact.

"Sam thought it would be best to go for joint custody on her, and I get her every time I'm home in St. Louis. That's the deal we made. Of course we aren't going to let media know the actual reason as to why we are getting a divorce, but the upside is that we are still going to be friends. Which will get awkward after a while but for Lanna's sake, we will make it work." Randy said as he finally looked at Evan. Evan looked like he wanted to slap Randy but hug him at the same time.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Evan asked.

"Because this is the first chance I've had since Sam told me and gave me the divorce papers." Randy said as he looked away and started walking back towards Becky's house.

"Oh, okay then. If this was from like six months ago and I was just finding out about it now, I would have been throwing a fit." Evan said as his usual cheeriness returned.

"And I wouldn't hear the end of it for quite a while, mr. US champ." Randy said with a small chuckle as they walked slowly back to the house.

"Yup." Evan said as he chuckled and got and idea. "Hey, Randy. I'll race ya back to the house."

"Evan, you will lose and you know this. I'm up for it though. What does winner get?" Randy said as he smirked at Evan.

"How about anything he wants?" Evan said.

"Works for me. So alright on the count of three." Randy said as he got into running position.

"One, Two. Three." Evan said and took off sprinting. He had a small head start because obviously he was the one who said go and they always have an advantage. Randy was not far behind though. 'Curse his long legs.' Evan thought. He kicked it up a gear hoping to put some space in between them only to see Randy glide right past him. 'This isn't going to end well at all.' Evan thought as he pushed himself to go faster. Randy was already over halfway there when he decided to take a peak back to see how far behind Evan actually was. Right as Randy was looking back Evan zipped passed him. Randy knew he had lost at that point.

"You little bugger. You didn't tell me that you were that fast." Randy panted as he caught up to Evan.

"I didn't know I was that fast either." Evan said.

"Okay then. You won so what is it that you want?" Randy said as he grabbed Evan's hand and interlocked their fingers.

"First off." Evan said as he pulled Randy in for a kiss. It wasn't just a simple kiss either, they were basically making out in the driveway.

"That all? If so all you had to do was ask for that." Randy said as they finally broke apart.

"No, I want for us to go home once we are done here. And not home in Florida. Home as in St. Louis home. I want for you to spend time with Alanna while you are off. I'll be there for a few days but that is only playing on a small heal injury time. Got me?" Evan said as they walked towards the house.

"Okay, we can do that, Lanna will love to see you." Randy said with a smile as they walked into the house and got ready for bed so that they were ready to face what ever the world decided to throw at them next.

"Randy?" Evan mumbled as he snuggled into Randy.

"Yeah Ev?" Randy whispered as to not wake the two sleeping on the floor.

"I love you." Evan said as he laid an arm over Randy and fell alseep.

"I love you too." Randy whispered as he placed a kiss on top of Evan's head and drifted off to sleep himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and I thank you for putting up with me throughout this entire longer then should have been supposed to be song fic. Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


End file.
